


Defiance

by halflinghoney



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: “Clothes off, princess.” His voice was a velvet purr, causing a menacing pool between your legs. When those words came out of his mouth, you immediately sat up onto your knees on the bed and lifted your dress off over your head.





	Defiance

_ “Clothes off, princess.” His voice was a velvet purr, causing a menacing pool between your legs. _   
  
You had acted out on purpose. Instead of obediently waiting for Namjoon to get home to pleasure you, you decided to take matters into your own hands. You loved the fire in his eyes when he walked in on you with your dress hiked up, hand inside your panties, and his name falling from your lips. His punishments were worth getting in trouble for.   
  
Whenever you did this before, he would half-heartedly scold you and give you the best fucking of your life. Only this time, he was pissed. It left you trembling with anticipation for him to react.   
  
When  _ those words _ came out of his mouth, you immediately sat up onto your knees on the bed and lifted your dress off over your head. Your bra was soon discarded as well, leaving you only in a skimpy pair of panties.   
  
While you disrobed, Namjoon took off his jacket and went to the closet. He hung it up and put it away, keeping you in his peripheral vision. “Everything,” he ordered.   
  
You swallowed thickly. The panties were swiftly thrown aside.   
  
The silence that filled the room could be cut with a knife. He kicked his shoes off before closing the closet. “What have I had to tell you repeatedly?” He asked lowly.   
  
“Not to touch myself,” you answered.   
  
“And, why is that?”   
  
“Because you control my pleasure.”   
  
Namjoon nodded, finally turning to look at you again. His eyes were stern. “This is the third time I’ve caught you masturbating in the last month. You’ve become awfully defiant lately.” He sighed sadly. “Am I not capable of pleasing you? Do I not satisfy you?”   
  
You panicked and earnestly leaned forward. “N-No, it’s not like that, Namjoon--”   
  
His gaze hardened. “Excuse me?” he hissed.   
  
You sat back, dropping your eyes. “I’m sorry, sir,” you whimpered.   
  
He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Apparently, it  _ is _ like that, otherwise you wouldn’t need to touch yourself. I’ve failed you, baby girl.” After pulling his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor, Namjoon was beginning to slowly unbuckle his belt and it made your bottom lip quiver. You could only imagine what was coming next.   
  
_ He’s never been this mad before, _ you thought frantically.   
  
“Do you know what this means?” He finally spoke again. When he was met with clueless eyes, he let out a gentle tsk. “Obviously, I haven’t done my job right. I’m going to make sure your body is satisfied by me, and me alone.”   
  
A chill went straight up your spine. You had to reason with him. “Sir! Please, listen--!”   
  
“Why should I listen to you if you don’t listen to me?” His words were like ice, and you were suddenly frozen in place. “Don’t worry, baby, I understand. You’re ‘sorry’, and you ‘won’t do it again’. Well, I’m tired of your broken promises.” Slowly slipping his belt out of the pants loops, he grabbed the ends, folded them together, and slapped the leather loudly. “Bend over.”   
  
You stared at the belt in terror.  _ You asked for this, _ you told yourself, getting on all fours near the edge of the bed. You clamped your eyes shut. He had never used the belt before. As he approached, you heard something fall to the ground. Quickly looking over your shoulder, you went to see if the belt was still in his hand, but you let out a scream of surprise when his palm connected with your bare ass cheek.   
  
“Hand or paddle?” Namjoon pondered aloud to himself. He rubbed your sensitive skin before pulling back and slapping it again, full force.   
  
You let you a high-pitched moan, your fingers digging into the bed. The sting was too addicting. You anxiously awaited the next hit.   
  
“Hand,” he decided with another spank. The cry of your voice alone made him hard. “I’m only going to use my body tonight. I’ll ingrain every inch of my cock into your sweet little pussy, and you’ll never want anything else inside you again.”   
  
You endured a dozen more spanks until your cheeks were blazen with handprint welts.    
  
“As always, you’re sopping wet after your spanking,” he cooed, dragging a finger down your eager slit.   
  
You inhaled sharply, but dared not speak.   
  
Spreading you wide open, Namjoon suddenly buried his face into your warmth and dove his tongue into your core.   
  
A loud gasp escaped you, and your limbs shook as they supported you.    
  
He was licking every crevice of your heat, not wanting to miss a single spot, until he grabbed your body and flipped you over onto your back. Crawling onto the bed, he grasped the back of your head and pulled you into a rough kiss. You tasted yourself on him, groaning with arousal. His hand dove between your legs and slipped two fingers into you. He nipped away from your lips, flicking his fingers rapidly against your sweet spot. “Are you almost ready for me, baby girl?” The passion with which he touched you made you feel like you were melting.   
  
“Please, daddy, I need you inside of me,” you whimpered, clutching onto him.   
  
A sweet smile came to his lips, but it soon turned wicked. “We’ve got all night. You wouldn’t learn your lesson if I gave you what you wanted right away.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead and added a third finger inside of you. “You’re in for it.”


End file.
